1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disinfecting devices and, more specifically, to a telephone disinfecting towelette and dispenser for readily providing individual telephone disinfecting towelettes for use in disinfecting a telephone, the dispenser retaining unused towelettes therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for disinfecting objects such as telephones have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,775,801; 4,837,079; 5,213,884; 5,320,772 and 5,547,601 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A dispenser for a moist flexible sheet material for medical and similar purposes comprising a normally closed container into which the material is either inserted in a moist condition, preferably in the form of a roll, or into which a treating liquid is poured so as to moisten the sheet material while being unwound from a dry roll when it is withdrawn through a narrow slot in the container wall and a sheet of the desired length is then torn or cut off by a cutting edge or a a cutting blade.
An antimicrobially active, non-woven web, a wet wiper containing the web, and a method of making the web. The method includes the steps of forming an unbounded fibrous web; applying throughout the unbonded fibrous web an uncured binder and polyhexamethylene biguanide hydrochloride as an antimicrobial agent, the antimicrobial active agent being substantively to the fibers of the web and to the binder; and curing the binder material to bind the fibers together to form an antimicrobially active, non-woven web.
The present invention relates to a tissue suitable for use in the disinfection of hard surfaces, instruments and human or animal skin or as a sheet inclusion in a washing process for the purpose of disinfection or bleaching. The tissue comprises first and second substrate layers which are bonded together with an adhesive polymer. This polymer also retains solid particles between the layers, which particles, when dampened with a suitable liquid become active and release chlorine. Preferably, the adhesive polymer comprises either a copolyester, copolyamide or polyethylene hot melt adhesive powder or an ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) or modified EVA hot melt adhesive powder with a particle size between 0 and 750 microns inclusive. Preferably also, the chlorine release agent comprises sodium dichloroisocyanurate dihydrate which is mixed with the adhesive polymer and applied between the substrate layers in coating weights between 2 and 35 grams per square meter inclusive to yield active solutions of between 10 and 10,000 parts per million available chlorine when the tissue is dampened with water.
A cleaning composition for cleaning the surfaces of edible fresh fruits and vegetables. The composition comprises water and a preservative, and preferably also a co-solvent with a dielectric constant less than that of water, a surfactant, a flavorant, and a buffering agent to maintain the composition's pH within the range of 2 to 9. The invention further comprises a fibrous wiper impregnated with the cleaning composition for wiping the fresh produce, and a dispenser for storing the impregnated fibrous wiper.
A presaturated wipe for cleaning the surface of a surface mount technology board, towels or wipes are saturated with a combination of 95 weight percent glycol ethers and less than 5 weight percent alcohol, the boards are cleaned with the presaturated wipe and do not require a rinse.